La fleur, mère de mon espoir
by raikov9
Summary: YAOI, Chapitre1-prologue, Une relation ambiguë se noue entre Scorpius et Albus, mais...Peut-être que Scorpius à déjà été cueillit...Désolée, je ne peut pas en dire plus ! lol


Voila une nouvelle fic, que je commence avec un "pov-prologue" d'albus...

J'avais envie de changer de génération ça fait pas de mal, hein! xD

Couple : Al/Scorpy AHah c'est pas si facile qu'on pourrait le croire! Il risque d'y avoir un HP/DM dans le fond, je m'en voudrais trop de foutre Harry avec sa grognasse rousse, oui je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment Ginny, je sais ce que c'est que de voir son perso préféré, rouler dans la boue par une auteuZe enragée lol

Ma fic est méga neu-neu et pas prise de tête, enfin...Pas maintenant quoi xD

* * *

**Chapitre1-Prologue**

* * *

-POV ALBUS-

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours comparé à une fleur.

Je m'en rappelle encore, comme si c'était hier.

Tu étais le plus petit des premières années, le plus blond...Le plus mignon aussi.

J'étais déjà à la table des Griffondors quand MacGonagall t'as appelé pour revêtir le choixpeau magique.

Unique tâche lumineuse dans l'attroupement sombre des nouveaux élèves pas encore répartis.

Tu t'es avancé vers le tabouret, un peu hagard pendant que James me faisait un bref topo de ton passé familial.

Me confiant avec un air conspirateur que ton père et ses parents avaient été à la solde de Voldemort.

(D'ailleurs James prenait un vilain plaisir à dire le nom du sorcier honnis, ne pouvant se le permettre à la maison, à cause de maman.)

C'est étrange, j'avais toujours associé les mangemorts à des êtres sombres, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement...

- GRIFFONDOR! S'écria le chapeau ensorcelé.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette annonce.

Toi tu t'étais levé, droit comme un piquet et visiblement angoissé, tu scrutais la table des rouges et or avec une crainte non fainte.

- Allez-y, mon garçon, t'encourageas la directrice en posant une main sur ton épaule.

Personne ne poussa de cris de joies quand tu t'avanças, personne ne te tendit les bras non plus et j'ai su que ton combat commençait à ce moment-là.

Tu m'as toujours fait penser à une fleur fragile.

Aujourd'hui encore,alors que nous avons 18 ans, enfin toi, c'est pour bientôt.

Tu n'es pas très musclé, pas très grand non plus.

Alors qu'en deuxième années je me fatiguais à soulever des poids pour me muscler et épater les filles,toi tu te moquais, favorisant les partitions aux altères.

Il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui le résultat est là, je suis magnifiquement musclé et toi...Toi, tu es un pianiste émérite...

Pff, la comparaison me fait ricanait...

Tu es allongé à côté de moi, prélassé au soleil.

C'est bientôt les grandes vacances et je vais demander à papa s'il est d'accord pour que tu passes quelques jours à la maison.

Pas devant maman, bien sûr, elle ne t'aime pas.

Mais je sais que si j'arrive à mettre papa de mon côté, elle se fera une raison.

Une petite brise estivale nous caresse s'engouffrant dans ta chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

Tu es si pâle et t'es lèvres sont d'un rose corrupteur, tes magnifiques yeux bleus sont délicatement clos.

A te voir alangui et confiant, une question émerge dans mon esprit.

Je me demande avec combien de fille tu es sortis...

Surement aucune...

J'ai appris à bien te connaître depuis toutes ces années.

Dès qu'on évoquent le sujet...

Que se soit moi, nos amis ou des étrangers.

Tu rougis, tu t'enfuis discrètement ou tu bégaies, c'est pas dur de lire dans ton jeu, tu sais?

Au fur et à mesure, que le temps passait, je me suis rendu compte que tu m'attirais.

Je ne pense pas êtra amoureux, encore moins t'aimer, mais tu m'attires irrémédiablement, comme un aimant.

Mes yeux survolent ton corps et tes formes capturent mon coeur.

T'es cheveux un peu long ( et qui ne sont pas pour rehausser ton côté masculin) sont d'un blond presque blanc.

En y repensant, tu ressembles énormément à ton père.

Chaque fois que je l'ai croisé à King's Cross...

Je ne doute pas instant que tu auras sa prestance et son charisme.

J'espère par contre, que tu n'arboreras jamais cette solitude cruelle et cette souffrance qui hantent ses yeux.

Tu soupires...

Est-ce que tu dors?

Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

J'aimerai savoir savoir si tes lèvres sont aussi douces qu'un pétale.

- Al!

Je vois mon frère approcher au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ca fait deux heures qu'on te cherche! Viens on va faire une partie de Quidditch!

Alors? Gueule t'il, une fois arriver à ma hauteur.

Je pose énergiquement mon index sur ma bouche, lui signifiant de se la fermer pour ne pas te réveiller.

Il hausse les épaules et un sourire malsain fend son visage.

Il se penche sur toi :

- Allez la belle au bois dormant! On se réveille!

Tu ouvres les yeux et contre toute attente, tu lui souris timidement. Ton visage se tourne vers moi et tu sursautes.

Je ne comprends pas...

à suivre...

* * *

Un petit dessin de Scorpoius, assez vieux maintenant, à l'époque je l'imaginais à Serdaigle...xD

.com/art/Scorpius-84309380

Scorpius en première année!


End file.
